Eso te pasa por no llevar casco
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Antonio está idiota si cree que saldrá ileso al robarle un tomate a la mafia, pero Lovino está ahí para salvarle el culo. ¿O la cabeza? LovinoxAntonio, CRACK, explícitamente sexual, algo de gore y muchas palabrotas


**Eso te pasa por no llevar casco**

Nunca una vespa había alcanzado tal velocidad. Más que correr, volaba, y casi lo hacía literalmente a cada bache que cogía, pegando unos saltos que hacían chillar a su conductor mientras el copiloto simplemente reía y se aferraba un poco más fuerte.

—_¡Merda, merda, merda!_ ¡Antonio, estúpido cabrón hijo de la grandísima puta, me cago en tu estampa! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, coño! —gritó desesperado, esquivando coches con el mínimo de margen y las balas de los mafiosos que les perseguían—. _¡Coño!_ —repitió con énfasis, dándole un codazo al de atrás.

Antonio, ese antiguo jefe suyo que le había cuidado tantos años y se suponía _(se suponía)_ que tenía algo de cabeza, había tenido la fantástica idea de robar un tomate de aquel tendero, ese del que era dueño un tío de un joven pez gordo de la mafia. Y en lugar de disculparse a tiempo, se comió el tomate delante de sus narices y salió corriendo, llevándose a Lovino con él. ¿Estaba loco ese gilipollas que tenía por novio o qué?

Las manos de Antonio desabrochándole la bragueta se lo reconfirmó.

—_Vaffanculo_, Antonio, nos está persiguiendo la mafia, nos está disparando y tú... tú... —masculló con los dientes tan apretados que se le saltó uno. Por suerte Antonio lo cazó al vuelo, salvándose de que Lovino le arrancara la mano con la que había estado explorando Roma.

—No te preocupes, no nos van a dar~ —sonrió de oreja a oreja, guardando el diente en el bolsillo de su camisa y volvió a colocar sus manos donde las dejó la última vez.

Un escalofrío le subió desde sus regiones más sureñas, poniéndole el vello de punta y dando un volantazo antes de pegársela con un Volkswagen. Lo único que le faltaba era estrellarse contra un coche alemán.

—Te odio... _figlio di puttana, finocchio_... ¡capullo! —las manos de Antonio estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, casi se salen de la calzada.

—Yo también te quiero, mi amor~ —susurró en su oído, dejando un beso ahí y siguiendo con lo que tenía entre manos. Ahora subía, ahora bajaba, ahora apretaba un poquito, ahora paseaba los dedos por la punta.

Lovino conducía haciendo eses, gimiendo y tratando de no comerse ningún coche cercano, relevando el problema de la mafia a última cosa de la que preocuparse en aquel momento, hasta que un disparo impactó contra Antonio.

—Au... —gimoteó, soltando _la pequeña Roma_ y sobándose la cabeza—. Me han dado...

—¡Perfecto, con las pocas neuronas que tenías ahora tendrás menos! —sentenció, molesto más bien por dejar desatendidas sus necesidades primordiales—. Oh, mierda. ¡Antonio, me estás manchando de sangre la camisa de Armani!

—Lo siento. A mí me han saltado un ojo.

—¿Lo tienes aún?

—Se ha escurrido por el cuello de tu camisa, así que no hay problema.

—Oh, genial... —no sabía si alegrarse o quejarse. Ya decía él que notaba algo viscoso y caliente en su espalda—. Y... ¡s-sigue con tu maldito trabajo!

—Me han bajado el humor, Lovi. Me duele —se quejó haciendo un pucherito y aferrándose a él como cuando estaba hormonal. Ah, no, nadie ponía hormonal a _su _Antonio, sólo él.

Frenó la vespa en seco, derrapando y quedándose frente a frente del enorme coche negro de los mafiosos. Sacó una pistola de debajo de la pernera de su pantalón, apuntó y con dos certeros disparos reventó las ruedas delanteras del coche, haciéndolo girar bruscamente hasta alcanzar la cuneta y dar varias vueltas de campana. Todo eso con la bragueta bajada.

—Oh, Lovi, eres tan genial cuando usas tu pistola~ —abrazó con fuerza por la espalda a su novio, escuchándose un pequeño "pluf" y un líquido manchando la zona baja de su camisa.

—¡Antonio, has reventado tu ojo...! —pero al darse la vuelta vio que seguía teniendo los dos—. ¿Qué...?

—Me creció otro ya~.

—Oh... —_qué asco_—. Bueno, ¿vas a terminar con lo que le hacías a Roma o no, joder?

—Sí~.

Los coches seguían pasando a su alrededor, pitándoles para que se apartaran mientras no muy lejos el coche de los mafiosos se prendía fuego.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>What is this I don't even...<p>

Los países deberían regenerarse, aunque tal vez no tan rápido. Esa idea es del kink meme, el resto es mío. Se entiende que los personajes y la serie tampoco.

Y sobre los mafiosos: no, no me he documentado nada. Espero que nadie saliera ofendido, no hice esto en serio y **creo que se nota**.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
